Sólo una simple conversación
by Leiram
Summary: Juushin Enbu - Hero Tales. Si antes Taitou estaba sonrojado, ahora era un tomate. ¿Acaso Laila, su hermanita, le estaba pidiendo eso? No, no era posible. Taiotu/Laila. Pre-series.


**Disclaimer:** Juushin Enbu - Hero Tales no me pertenece.

* * *

**Sólo una simple conversación**

Taitou no sabía como había llegado a esa situación. Todo había empezado con una simple charla con su hermana, una conversación normal entre hermanos, con algún que otro golpe, cabezazo o un comentario molesto de por medio (aunque esto sólo venía de Laila). Por eso, Taitou no entendía como había terminado hablando de _eso_.

-¿Y Taitou? No respondiste mi pregunta ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica? –. Lo volvió a interrumpir otra vez Laila.

-¿Q- Qué? –. Tartamudeó Taitou mientras so rostro adquiría un tinte carmín -. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Lo sabía, aún no lo has hecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún no lo he hecho? –. Vociferó Taitou, ahora con la cara completamente roja.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, querido hermano, yo tampoco lo hice -. Dijo Laila tratando de consolarlo.

Taitou sólo le contestó con mirada irritada mientras Laila parecía pensar en algo.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos? –. Taitou tenía una expresión de desconcierto como respuesta mientras que Laila sólo sonreía, muy orgullosa de su idea.

-¿De qué hablas, Laila? –. Inquirió Taitou, tratando de asegurarse de que su hermana no estaba pensando en _eso_.

-¿Cómo de que hablo? Del beso, por supuesto -. Contestó Laila mientras veía como su hermano se ponía más nervioso.

Si antes Taitou estaba sonrojado, ahora era un tomate. ¿Acaso Laila, su hermanita, le estaba pidiendo _eso_? No, no era posible.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –. Preguntó Laila -. También será mi primer beso así que no tienes que avergonzarte de nada.

-¡Tonta! No estoy así por eso -. Le gritó Taitou, más sonrojado que antes (si eso era posible).

-Entonces ¿por qué? –. Dijo Laila aparentando estar molesta -. ¿Acaso soy fea? –Terminó de decir con un puchero.

-¡Idiota! Tampoco es por eso -. Volvió a gritar Taitou. ¿Es qué acaso Laila aún no se daba cuenta? Pensaba -. Somos hermanos ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a besar a mi propia hermana?

-Entonces es por eso –. Dijo Laila abandonando su acto -. No tienes de que preocuparte, no somos hermanos de sangre. Además, sólo será un beso y nada más; será un secreto -. Terminó de decir con un guiño en el ojo.

A pesar de eso, Taitou aún no estaba convencido. Laila lo sabía así que recurrió a otra estrategia.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Lo imaginaba -. Dijo Laila mientras se daba la vuelta -. Lo sabía, después de todo Taitou aún sigue siendo un niño.

-¡No soy un niño! –. Vociferó enojado Taitou. Odiaba que todos lo llamaran niño sólo porque aún no había pasado la Ceremonia de la edad.

-¿Entonces por qué le tienes miedo a un simple beso? Si no eres capaz de besarme a mí, entonces ¿qué harás cuando una chica te invite a salir? –. Terminó de decir Laila divertida.

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso con besarte!? –. Exclamó Taitou más molesto aún -. ¡No confundas las cosas!

-Miedoso. Miedoso –. Decía Laila como si cantara para después añadir, con una risa -. No puedo esperar para ver la reacción de Chika cuando se lo cuente.

-¿¡Qué!? Pensé que dijiste que iba a ser un secreto – Dijo Taitou, cada vez más enfadado y avergonzado. Chika era la mejor amiga de Laila y no pensaba dejar que alguien más se burle de él.

-Corrección -. Dijo Laila -. Sólo dije que guardaría el secreto si me besabas, no si no lo hacías.

No había palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento Taitou, sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo pero aún así no pensaba besar a su hermana. Laila en vez comenzó a caminar, aún dándole la espalda y, con una voz de canto, empezó a decir:

-Miedoso. Miedoso. Taitou tiene miedo.

-¡NO TENGO MIEDO! – Le gritó de nuevo aunque no surtió ningún efecto ya que ella todavía seguía con su canto.

Taitou ya no sabía que hacer así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía en ese tipo de situaciones, dejar que su cuerpo tomara el control. Sin darse cuenta, había tomado a Laila de los hombros y la besó. Laila tampoco sabía como había pasado, en un momento estaba caminando y en otro estaba besando a su hermano (o más bien, este la estaba besando).

Rápidamente los dos se separaron, con un gran rubor en las mejillas de ambos. Antes de que Taitou pudiese decir algo, su cara se encontró con el puño de Laila y luego con el piso.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – Preguntó enfadado -. Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

-¡Cállate, idiota! – Gritó Laila roja como un tomate y empezó a correr, probablemente a su casa.

Taitou sólo se sentó y murmuró:

-Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

* * *

**N/A:** Desde hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un Taitou/Laila, espero que les haya gustado. Mil perdones si están OOC.

Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva sera bien recibido :)


End file.
